The New Flame God
by Merlin Pranks101
Summary: Jaune always admired his grandfather. Everything was cool about him, the hand-to-hand combat style, his sword, his sword fighting, even his fabulous beard. He was even one of the greatest huntsmen to live, so when the opportunity arises to train under him, who wouldn't take it. BLEACH ELEMENTS INCLUDED
1. Chapter 1

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Please teach me how to fight like you."

Jaune had always looked up to his Grandfather. Considered one of the greatest warriors to ever live, he was a terrifying opponent for anyone who would dare stand in his way during the Great War. Heck, to this day, at the age of 85 he still stood as the pinnacle of warriors. A fighter everyone could only dream of achieving the same level of strength as he had during his prime.

His own grandson was of course no different, except for one thing. He took it to a whole other level, he basically worshipped the ground his grandpa walked on.

"And why do want to learn how to fight, young one?"

The elderly legend questioned his favorite grandchild, while he wouldn't mind teaching him, he would not accept giving his own personal style to someone who would use them for selfish reasons.

"I want to be cool and kick butt like you, grandpa!"

The old man frowned at Jaune, he had expected better of him.

"Hmm, if that is truly the reason you want to be taught how to fight then I refuse to teach you. Such a pitiful reason will eventually lead to your death. Come back when you have matured a bit, child."

The scarred warrior walked away leaving his grandson shocked at his grandfather's cold answer.

...

The child walked through his secluded village in the mountains of Vale thinking about what his grandfather had told him.

'What's wrong about why I want to fight, isn't it normal for someone to want to be cool. Hmph, I'll show that old man immature.'

As he continued to walk towards his house, he suddenly heard grunting noises coming out of an alleyway. He got curious, so he went to investigate the origin of the mysterious sound. He peeked in the alley to see what was happening, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Two men were pulling clothes off a teenage girl, who struggled in vain as the two men touched her in certain places, she cried out for help.

The six-year-old didn't understand what the two men were doing, but the girl obviously didn't like what they were doing, as such, he should go help her just like his father told him.

If you ever see a girl in trouble, you should help out. He didn't understand the other part about 'getting her in your bed', but his mom obviously didn't like it. A fact made apparent by her trusty pan having a nice and civil conversation with his dad's head.

"Hey! Stop it!"

The two offenders turned towards the kid that interrupted their 'playtime'.

"Eh, what the h-hell do you want k-kid?"

His words were slurred, probably from how drunk he was, Jaune could smell the guy's breath from a mile away. It could probably kill a Goliath.

"Wow, your breath stinks, Mister. Did you brush your teeth today? Mom always said that if you don't brush you-"

The man's face was red from anger, he advanced menacingly towards the kid that had insulted him.

"Take that back, you shitty brat! Or else I'll..."

"You'll what, -Breath? You're so dumb a toddler would probably outsmart you in anything."

The kid blew raspberries at him and pulled down one of his eyelids to mock him.

The man ran at the kid in rage, his run was slow and awkward from all the alcohol in his system. His rage blinded him from seeing the kid's smirk.

When the man was right in front of Jaune he lashed out with a punch, the boy's smirk never disappeared as his hand shot out and deflected the punch away, this made the man stumble. Jaune was of course prepared and his other hand struck its target.

The adult collapsed on his stomach in pain and Jaune stepped on his head for good measure.

Jaune had a smug grin.

'Heh, see that Grandpa? I don't need you to teach me for me to help someone out.'

At least that was what he thought until a fist punched him straight on the nose making him fall.

"You little b-bastard, you'll pay for that. Cus' of you our prey ran off!"

The man took out a knife and straddled the kid.

"I can't kill you, but I can at least give you a little gift before I leave."

The man pressed the knife against Jaune's forehead and ever so slowly dragged it down. Jaune struggled with all his might to try to escape, he called out for help, but nobody came.

The weapon inched ever so close to his eye, but then suddenly stopped.

"I think that's enough."

Jaune sighed in relief that the pain would end here.

"Just kidding!"

The knife cut into his eye and went down to the middle of his cheek. The pain was excruciating, it was undescribable to Jaune, which the worst pain he had ever felt was a scrapped knee.

The pain was too great for him and he fell unconscious, but not before seeing his grandfather's figure appear in a blur.

...

Genryusai Yamamoto Shigekuni was not a kind man, far from it in fact. He would do anything in the name of his duty, even commit genocide if he truly had to, but one particular thing that he thought of more highly than his duty was his family. While his wife had passed away a decade ago, he still had his daughter and her children.

He loved all of them, but he always held a special place in his heart for Jaune. The child reminded him of himself as a child, just more naive and childish. And smarter, though he would never admit that.

As such, it pained him to see his grandchild in such pain.

"Have you rested well, child?"

The boy scratched at the edge of the bandages on his face.

"Yeah. I have, why are you asking?"

The old man turned away and walked towards the exit of the hospital room.

"Because tomorrow you begin your physical training."

Jaune's eye lit up in joy.

"Yes, sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rushed. I know. That is probably because I want to have this part be over and done with so that I can go to his schooling. Which will be in Shin'o Academy. In other news, when I post the third chapter I will have changed this into a full-on BleachxRWBY crossover. So don't panic if you can't find this story anymore, it's just in the xover section now. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter, but I promise that the quality will get better when Jaune gets to school and starts making friends or not. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"Let's start. Warm up by doing 10 laps around the training ground."

A training ground that was basically twice the size of the village might I say.

"Yes, sir!"

The young boy started his jog calmly with a steady breathing.

The boy had been training for a week now and he had learned what not to do while training with his grandpa.

Rule Number 1: Never complain.  
Rule Number 2: Show respect.  
Rule Number 3: Only stop the exercise if you are told to or want to get a thorough smacking.  
Rule Number 4: Never and I mean never disobey orders.

Basically, don't fuck with Grandpa so that he doesn't fuck with you. Simple as that.

The boy had been forced into a training regime of Yamamoto's own making, the one he had used to prepare himself for one of the bloodiest wars in the history of the world. You can imagine how difficult such a training would be.

Always waking up early to go do some laps to warm up then eat breakfast and then the real training starts.

It was a series of difficult and sometimes cruel training exercises for the half-blind boy, but they had paid off. Already, his body began showing signs of muscle gain from the intense training method.

On his off days, he would be educated by his grandfather in multiple subjects, math, science, literature, history, and strategy. He truly excelled in all academic subjects, for a six-year-old, his intellect was quite frankly terrifying.

Already, he solved math problems people thrice his age would not even begin to comprehend. While learning science, he offered his own ideas for the direction science should be taking. The boy also presented different strategies that were simple, but brilliant.

To say the least, he was a prodigy. He also terribly reminded him of two other acquaintances he had.

The withered warrior's thoughts were interrupted as Jaune stood in front of him looking none the worse from his ten laps.

The old man's eye twitched.

"I see you learned Shunpo, eh."

"Hehehe, I also invented another technique with Shunpo, but I've yet to try it on anyone. Do you think you could help me out, Yama-Jii?"

The newly dubbed 'Yama-Jii's eye twitched erratically as he considered the nickname that could have only been taught to him by his other student, Kyoraku.

"Hm, very well then show me what it is."

"Okay, all I need you to do is attack me, but please don't kill me, Yama-Jii."

The teacher's fist struck out at the boy, who seemed to double over in pain only for a hand to suddenly be placed on the man's back.

"Aaand, right here, if you were weaker than me I would've used Senka. What do you think, Yama-Jii?"

The wise man turned with an impressed look to his grandson.

"Very impressive, your speed with Shunpo is tremendous. It seems your training is going better than intended. You may very well be able to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads at this rate."

The boy beamed at the words of praise and opened his mouth to ask a question.

"So, does that mean I-"

"No. You will still have to finish off your training in Beacon."

The boy pouted childishly, he didn't need to go to such a useless place, Grandfather could teach him all he would need in life.

The war hero grunted at his grandson's attitude, but let it go this one time as he understood his feelings. He would have felt the same no matter what age he was, but not only did he owe the current headmaster, he also could not deny that Jaune would have to interact with other people. He knew of the child's goals, to become Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, a position once held by his grandfather and that was now held by his fellow student, Shunsui Kyoraku.

To hold such a position you absolutely need to have social skills, not just warrior prowess. So Genryusai decided to send his grandson to Beacon when he would be of age and no sooner.

"Let's start training already, Yama-Jii!"

His eye twitched once more at the nickname, for once he had thought he would have a respectable student apart from Juushiro. Nothing he could do about it now except give his grandchild and Shunsui a thorough whooping.

"Very well, 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 chin-ups, any other muscular exercises are up to you to decide. I trust that you will choose the more difficult exercises, we are here to improve after all. After you finish, we shall continue the Hakuda katas."

And days passed, weeks, months, years until finally came the time of his final test.

"It is time, pass this test and you shall have completed your training...you remember what happens if you fail, right?"

"Yes, Yama-Jii, I remember. I fail, I lose my sword arm and Asauchi."

Jaune sighed, exasperated, this was the tenth time they had gone over this. His grandfather would never admit it but he was a worrywart when it came to family.

His mission was simple, kill a certain escaped criminal and bring back his head as confirmation of the kill.

He had one week to finish this mission and no more if he was not back by then that meant he had failed.

He said his goodbyes to his grandfather and set off towards where his target was last spotted. A village close to his hometown of Domremy called Lyon. It was nothing special, it was a town of farmers, they had no famous people born there unlike in Domremy where multiple legends had been born.

He arrived in the town an hour after he left his grandfather's manor and already started gathering information in the seedier parts of town. He didn't run into any trouble except for a couple of drunks who were dealt with swiftly and painfully, he had a thing against drunks.

He learned that the man was hiding in an inn called La Marguerite in the red-light district. He found it quite easily and managed to enter the room of the man only to find him not there and signs of hurried packing around the room. He looked out the window to see his target running towards the forest. A stupid idea that would just make his job easier. No witnesses meant no unnecessary casualties and nobody to get in his way.

He was about to follow after the man but was suddenly stopped by a voice cutting through the silence of the room.

"So you are going after him, hmm? I guess that spares me the trouble of killing him myself."

Jaune turned sword drawn towards the person who had managed to sneak up on him. It was clearly a woman, because of the curves, she wore old Mistralian warrior clothing that was coloured red and black. She had the wildest mess of black hair he had ever seen, but the most defining feature was definitely the Nevermore Grimm mask laid atop her head. She was armed with an odachi sheathed in an incredibly complex dust mechanism.

He could recognize her easily from the wanted posters.

"And what would the infamous leader of the Branwen bandit tribe want with such a sorry excuse of a man as that fleeing bastard?"

He could practically hear the smirk on her face.

"Hmm, sounds like a personal grudge to me."

His glare was like a fire.

"What is it to you?"

The bandit leader scoffed.

"I don't give a damn about what kind of grudge you hold against the traitor, I just wanted to be sure you would give him a painful death. Traitors to the Branwen Tribe get what they deserve."

Jaune snorted at her last proclamation.

"What? You give them a medal for being a decent person? I've heard what the Branwen Tribe leaves behind."

The look he could barely see her giving him through her mask was scathing and angered.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Jaune looked at her with anger starting to blossom in his eyes.

"Nothing but agony and despair, attracting to the few who survived your raids. All you do is sow chaos into the lives of ordinary people. Think about this, humanity is divided by kingdoms, war, discrimination, terrorism, and bandit raids. Our only united front is the Gotei 13, the Espada, and the Sternritters. Now the Grimm are all looking towards the same goal, no divide between them. Just the want to kill. Devour. And annihilate."

The woman tilted her head as if confused.

"The weak die and the strong live, that is the rule of life."

The 11-year-old looked at her with an expression she couldn't truly comprehend. It took her a moment to realize it was pity. He was pitying her.  
Him, an 11-year-old child.

Said child gave her one last look before turning back towards where his prey had run off to. He followed the tracks, leaving that disappointing woman behind.


End file.
